Hey Arnold 2: The Jungle Movie
by SpecialK92
Summary: My version of the Jungle Movie. Arnold found a map in his parent's journal. After winning an essay contest, Arnold's class go to San Lorenzo. During the trip, he meets the green eyed people, learns how Helga feels about him, and meets his parents arch enemy. Will he be able to find Miles and Stella?
1. The Essay Contest

After Phil read the last story, in Arnold's Parent's journal, Arnold went outside to sit on the stoop for a while. He looked through his parents journal and was glad that he had found it. When he was flipping through the pages, he found two pages stuck together. He slowly pulled them apart. After he pulled the two pages apart, he found a big surprise. He found a map of San Lorenzo.

"This is where my parents went on their last trip to San Lorenzo!" Arnold gasped.

He had to show it to his grandma and grandpa. Had they ever seen it before? There was a chance that they did. But, if the two pages were stuck together, they probably didn't know that map even existed.

"Grandma, Grandpa, you have to see this I found a map!" shouted Arnold.

All the lights in the boarding house came on. Phill and Pookie come down the stairs to see what was going on. They saw Arnold rushing towards them.

"What's going on Shortman?" asked Phil.

"I found a map!" declared Arnold.

He showed Phil and Pookie the map. They were surprised just as Arnold was. Niether Phil or Pookie knew about the map. They wondered if Miles had it drawn it out on their other trips to San Lorenzo.

"Well, what do you know, they left a map in the journal," stated Phil.

"Can we go to San Lorenzo?"asked Arnold.

"I don't know. You've got the 5th grade coming up," answered Phil. "Maybe, when you get out of school."

Arnold wanted to go find his parents. He wondered if Phil meant when he finished high school, or at the end of his fifth grade year. Arnold didn't ask any questions, he just went up to his room and got ready for bed. He was determined that he'd find a way to go San Lorenzo. It was passed midnight and the next day was the first day of school. So he put the journal away and went to bed.

The next day, he packed the journal in his book bag. He was going to show his best friend Gerald. When Arnold got off the city bus, he saw Gerald and he quickly walked over toward him.

"Arnold, I was thinking about you all day yesterday, I know that it was hard for you. I hope you are feeling better."

"I'm feeling better, you'll never believe what I found!"

He showed Gerald the journal and the map. Gerald was surprised just as much as Arnold was. When the bell rang, all the kids went into their classroom. They were now fifth graders, and their teacher would be Mr. Packenham. When the kids walked in the class, Principal Wartz was in the classroom.

"Where's our teacher?" asked Harold.

" What happened to Mr. Packenham?" asked Sid.

"What are you doing in here?"asked Stinky.

"Everybody, please sit down and take a seat," stated Principal Wartz." I'm going to answer your questions. Mr. Packenham transfered to PS 119."

"Well, who is going to be our teacher?" asked Rhonda.

"Is our new teacher fresh out of college?" asked Nadine.

"Will we learn anything this year?" asked Pheobe. "We come here to learn."

"Kids, settle down! It is all okay," declared Principal Wartz. "Your new teacher is standing outside the door. He is going to come in now."

"Hello Class," stated Mr. Simmons.

"You're our teacher again!" stated Sheena.

"I thought that you were teaching fourth grade!" stated Helga.

"What made you decide to teach fifth grade?" asked Gerald.

"When Mr. Packenham transfered, I decided that I wanted to teach fifth grade. We all had a great year last year, and I wanted to be your teacher again this year. I'm sure we will all have a good year again this year."

Prinicpal Wartz left the room. Mr. Simmons took a seat and asked the kids to tell the class some of the things that they did over the summer. Arnold talked about the journal that he found in the attic. All the kids were interested in the journal.

"Boys and Girls, I almost forgot to tell you something. I've recived news that there is an essay contest going. I hope that all of you will choose write an essay." stated Mr. Simmons.

"What does the winner get?" asked Curly.

"The winner gets to go on a trip and the trip will be paided for. They get to go on a trip to any where in the world that they want. But, their class goes too. It is an educational field trip." answered Mr. Simons.

Arnold knew that he had chance to go to San Lorenzo. But, he'd be competing with student everywhere. However, Arnold knew if he won, he wouldn't have to worry about hotel bills, an air plane ticket, etc.


	2. The Winner of the Essay Contest

"Mr. Simmons, what do we have to write about?" asked Arnold.

"Well, Arnold it is an interesting topic. It may be complicated for a lot of you. You have to write about an event that happened in your life that deals with your boy friend or girl friend," answered Mr. Simmons."If you want to take part, please come get a form of my desk."

Mr. Simmons was surprised because Arnold and a few others went up to get a form. He was surprised that Helga didn't come get a paper of his desk. She was the best writer in the class.

"I'll give you all time think about what you are going to write about," said .

Arnold thought for a minute because he had so many girls that he had crushes on. There was Ruth, Cecile ( a pen pal from Paris), Lila, and then there was Helga. When the Nieghborhood was going to be torn down, she confessed to Arnold about how she really felt about him. He knew that is what he was going to write about.

A few seats back, Helga and Pheobe were Whispering back and forth. Helga was telling Pheobe she wasn't going to write an essay. Pheobe knew why Helga didn't want to write an essay.

"I know why you aren't writing an essay!"

"Why, do you think I'm not writing an essay?"

" It is because of Arnold, isn't it?"

"Pheobe, what makes you think that Arnold has something to do with it?"

"Because you want to do something nice for him. Admit it, you like him. You've told me over the years. I remember when Arnold and Gerald saved the nieghborhood."

"Everyone,one remembers that!"

"Yes, but you told Arnold how you felt about him. What happened?"

"I don't think he bought it."

"Helga, I just think it surprised him;if you really like Arnold like you say you do, then do something about it. Stop bullying him and start being a friend to him. He needs suport, if he doesn't win. A good way to start off is by helping him write the essay."

"Okay, I'll do it!"

Helga wrote Arnold a note. She wadded it up and threw it at him, but it landed on his desk. Arnold knew somebody threw a paper wadd at him. He was about to throw it away, until he saw some handing writing on it with a pink pen. He opened it to see what was written on the paper. It was note from Helga.

Football Head,

I am not going to take part in the essay contest. It isn't that I can't write, it is because I know that your need is greater than mine. And as hard as it to say it, I...kinda want to help you write the essay. Because, I really want you to win. If you want my help please meet me at recess.

Helga

For once, Helga was being nice to him. But why? Did she know what he wanted to do? Did she really mean what she said, when she told him that she loved him? Arnold wanted to know once and for all how Helga felt about him. Because he was beginning to like her in return.

Arnold quickly wrote "okay," and passed the paper back to Helga. Then he went back to writing his essay. So far it was off to a good start. He talked about how Scheck wanted to knock down 33rd to 39th street to build a shopping mall. Then he talked about how his friends did everything that they could to save the nieghborhood. All of the people on his street sold their homes expect his grandparents. He mentioned that he talked with his grandpa about the nieghborhood and his grandpa told him about a tomato document. The tomato document stated that the nieghborhood was national landmark and could never be torn down. But, Scheck knew about the tomato document, and took it. Then it started to get harder because that is when Helga became involved with the incident.

He started the next paragraph, " After my friend Gerald and I were about to give up, we got a call by somebody named Deep Voice. They told us the document was stolen by Scheck. We went to meet a girl named Bridget who gave us spy equiptment to help us on our quest. After we got our supplies we started to follow a man (Nick Vermicelli) who had a key around his neck. Deep Voice told us that the key was to the safe in Sheck's office. So we followed him to this apartment. Gerald and I used our spy equiptment to get the key. We opened the window right above Nick; he was fast asleep in a chair. After we opened the window, Gerald tied a rope around me; he slowly lowered me down toward Nick. I was sweating because I was really nervous. A drop was sweat fell off my face and landed on Nick. It was scary because I was afraid that Nick would wake up. Luckily, he didn't wake up. After I knew everything was okay, I slowly lifted the chain off of Nick's neck. I had the key to open the safe! Gerald lifted me back up.

Then we went back to FTI, where Scheck's office was. This time we were not going to get caught! We were up for a challenge because there were camera's all over the place. The camera could dectect any movement in the building. In order to avoid being caught on Scheck's cameras', Gerald used a remote control toy car that Bridget gave us. After the camera began to focus on the car we began to go Scheck's office. It was empty and we began to look for the safe. Gerald went to the book case, and pulled a book off of the shelf. It opened up a secret room, and we quickly went in. We found there were lockboxes in the room. We only had one key, so he had to try every single box. We were getting tired because he had tired openning hundreds of lockboxes. Finally, when we reached box 999, we heard a click! We opened the box and it was empty.

We heard somebody come in behind us. It was Scheck. He had already take the document out of the box. I think that he knew we'd come back to his office. Scheck took a lighter out of his pocket, and he burned the document. He threatened to have his gaurds lock Gerald and me away. Gerald saw that there were sheathed sabres hanging on Scheck's walls. Gerald and I used them to get away.

We took off running to try to get away from Scheck and his guards. Gerald and I spilt up to confuse to the guards. I headed towards the stairway and Gerald headed straight towards the garage. We had walkie talkies with us. We argreed to get in touch as soon as one of us found a way out.

I heard a phone ring, and picked it up and it was Deep Voice. I told Deep Voice that Scheck burned the document. But, Deep Voice asked me if there was any copies. I told them that Scheck wouldn't make any copies of the document. Then I realized that there were cameras all over FTI. Deep Voice told me to check the video camera system. I realized we still had a chance of saving the Nieghborhood. I quickly hung up the phone and ran to the security room. In the security room, I saw there were several cameras. The security room even had a camera to let Scheck know who was in there. I had a piece of gum and I put it in my mouth; after I had chewed on the piece of gum, I put it on the camera. As soon as I knew the camera was covered, I found a video of Scheck burning the document. I took the tape out of the VCR, but then I heard a computerizited voice saying their was an inturder on level five. I took off running and I ended up hiding on the roof of the building. I got a call on the phone and it turned out to be deep voice.

I was beginning to suspect that Deep Voicewas someone I knew. I asked Deep Voice to tell me who they were. I saw the person was wearing a brown coat and a grey hat. It turned out to be Helga, which was a big surprise. I never thought that she'd want to help me because of how she treated me in school. Helga always called me "Football Head", threw spit wadds at me, and pulled pranks on me all the time.

I asked Helga, why she didn't go along with her father. Her father was going along with Scheck. But, Helga secretly helped me. Helga finally admitted that she a cruch on me for years and she kissed me on the lips. That really surprised me. I never knew that she really liked me. I realized that I only had two minutes to meet Gerald. He was already outside waiting for me. To safe time, I used one of the tools that Bridget gave us. I used a grappinghook to help Helga and and me climb down to the bottom. We quickly met up with Gerald and got on the bus.

Scheck got in his car and he started following us. Murry (the bus driver) said he only drove 25 miles an hour. We tried to stress to him that we had to save our nieghborhood. He wasn't interested becuase his girl friend Mona broke up with him because he had a metal leg. We told him that that everything from 33rd to 39th street would be torn down. Murry realized that is where Mona lived. We were gald that he wanted to help us.

Even though Murry was helping us, we had to go through many obistacles to get back to the nieghborhood. Scheck and Nick had their workers blow up the freeway, to stop us. We saw there was a truck on the road and it had a ramp on it. Gerald had the highest score at the arcade, when he played "Run Away Bus." I knew that there was chance Gerald could help us. Gerald was afraid at first because he was on nine years old; he had never drove anything in real life. After Murray fainted, Gerald knew we didn't have a choice. He took over the wheel and we headed towards that ramp. He began to drive faster so we'd have enough speed to jump the ramp and land on the other side of the freeway, so we could get to 33rd street. As soon as we jumped the ramp, we were going airborne. I was scared because we were in the air; and I bet Helga and Gerald were too. The bus landed on the other side of the freeway. Gerald continued to drive the bus as we got closer to the nieghborhood. As soon as we got to the nieghborhood, we were about to collide with a bulldozer. All of wondered if we would get hurt as we collided. After we collieded, Helga, Gerald, Murray, and I got out of the bus. We were all okay.

Everyone was standing in the street,even Mayor Dixie. We still had the tape and it was still in good shape. We told the mayor we had prove that the nieghborhood was a national land mark. Bridget was there and she had VHS player with her. We gave her the tape and she hooked the VHS player to one of the FTI screens. She played the tape and everyone saw Scheck burning the tomato document. The mayor declared the city a national land mark. When Scheck showed up, he was arrest along with Nick.

After it was done and over, I asked Helga how she felt. She said that she was just joking with me. I still wonder if she really meant what she said when she confessed her feelings. At times she can be mean, but deep down I don't think she really is. I hope that we can become friends in the future if she truely meant what she said."

When it was time to go to recess, Arnold took his notebook and pencil outside to meet Helga. He saw her at sitting at the bench against the wall. Arnold went over to where she was.

"Okay Helga, I'm here. You said you really want to help me," stated Arnold.

"That's right Football Head, but don't get used to it!" answered Helga. "First let me read your paper."

Arnold handed her his paper and she began to read it. She started making corrections and jotting down notes. She was writing down ideas. Helga gave Arnold back his paper.

"Well what do you think?" asked Arnold

"Overall, your paper is good. You just need a better opening paragraph. You need to mention how it all started," answered Helga.

"But, I wrote down how it started," stated Arnold.

"You did and it was really good. But the essay is about an event that took place in your life that deals with your boy friend or girl friend. You need to start off that way," stated Helga. "Tell me, about the other girls that you liked."

"When we were in 4th grade, there was a girl named Ruth. I tried to get her attention, but I never could get her attention. She was older than I was. I had a pen pal named Cecile (who lived in Paris). We were pen pals for a long time, on valentines day one year, she decided to come to America and meet me. But I didn't know that. That year on valentines day, I got a note saying that she was going to meet me at a resturant. I went to resturant and met a girl who was dressed in pink and had her hair up funny. We started to have a good time, but another girl appeared claiming to be Cecile. Ever since then, never knew who was Cecile. Was Cecile the girl who was dressed in pink, or the girl who showed up. I did like Lila for awhile. I liked her, but she said she just wanted us to reamain friends. Then there is a girl named Helga, who I've known since preschool," stated Arnold.

"Why did you stop?" asked Helga.

"I don't want to make you mad," answered Arnold.

"Just go on and saw what you were going to say," replied Helga.

" Then there is a girl named Helga who I've known since preschool. We have been in the same class for years. She often calls me "Football head." And she often played pranks on me. I told me grandparents about it. My grandpa said the reason why she all that stuff was because she liked me. He told me a story about when he was in school. When my grandpa Phil Shortman was in school there was a girl named Gertrude who used to pull pranks on him. One time she put her hair and the ink well and blamed him. Helga and I had a similar experience when we had to do a social studies project. She wouldn't let me paint anything and she threw paint on me. So I threw some on though Helga has given me trouble, I'll never forget about what she did when our nieghborhood was going to be torn down by Scheck. Helga actually helped me and my friend Gerald out." responsed Arnold.

"Arnold, you're opening paragraph is perfect. I think you still need a little help on your paragraph when you are talking about the Nieghborhood," answered Helga. "Tell me how it started and I'll write it down."

"My friends and I finished playing a game of baseball with the 5th graders and we lost. Gerald and I were walking to boarding house talking about the game. On our way to the boarding house, we saw big TV screens being placed all around the city, by FTI. Scheck wanted to knock down the neighborhood and build a mall. All of my friends and I did everything to prevent it. We had rallies and a block party to get people to help save the nieghborhood. One night my grandpa was talking about a tomato document that stated the city was national land mark." answered Arnold.

"I'd say you have a good paper. Tonight go home and type it and enter it in the contest. The deadline is tommorrow!" stated Helga.

That night Arnold was up typing his paper. The next day he entered his paper in the contest. A few weeks later Mr. Wartz got on the intercom.

"Attention students, I have great news. A student at PS 118 has one the essay contest. It is Arnold Shortman! Arnold please report to my office to tell me where you'd like to go. Arnold and his class will be studying that place and will be traveling to that place."

Arnold couldn't believe that he won. It was all thanks to Helga. That was the first time she had ever helped him. He wondered if she'd go back to her usual ways since she helped him that one time.


	3. Planning the Trip

"Congratulations, Arnold!" declared Mr. Simmons. "Have you decided where we will traveling to?"

"Yes," answered Arnold. "We are going to San Lorenzo."

"Okay, Arnold, go to Principal Wartz' office; tell him that you'd like for us to go to San Lorenzo."

Arnold walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. When Arnold walked out, Helga got out her locket with Arnold's picture in it. She was so proud that Arnold had won. However, she didn't want anyone to know.

"Helga, you did the right thing," whispered Phoebe.

"You're point is?" asked Helga.

"That you were nice to Arnold and we are going to San Lorenzo," answered Pheobe.

"Helga, please don't pretend how you feel about Arnold. I think he knows by now," whispered Phoebe. "Tomorrow is his birthday. Maybe you could get him a present."

Arnold walked back into the classroom with a smile on his face. Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald knew something had happened. Maybe the trip was soon.

"Arnold, when are we leaving to San Lorenzo?" asked .

"Next week," answered Arnold. "Prinicpal Wartz is just needing to get chaperones and send out permission slips for the students to go to San Lorenzo."

"Class, Prinicpal Wartz and I will be going on the trip. We just need a few more. If any one in your family is interested let us know. I've already contacted your parents to tell them we'll be taking an educational field trip to San Lorenzo," stated .

Helga slid down in her desk. She knew that Olga was going to coming home from college during the week. The last thing that Helga wanted was for Olga to be going on the trip too. Olga embarrassed her and treated her like a baby.

Pheobe noticed that there was something wrong with Helga. She had noticed that Helga had slid down in her desk. Pheobe turned around to talk to Helga.

"Helga, what's wrong?" asked Phoebe.

"It is Olga!" answered Helga.

"What about Olga?" asked Phoebe.

"She's coming home from college for a weeks. I'm afraid that she'll come on the trip!" replied Helga.

"Well, then don't tell her about the trip," suggested Phoebe.

"How can I get away from that my parents have to sign the permission slip. She's going to know!" declared Helga.

"If she does come, maybe it won't be so bad," replied Phoebe.

"You don't know Olga. Remember how she embarrassed me in front of the whole class?" reminded Helga.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," answered Phoebe.

"That's why I don't want Olga to go!" declared Helga.

For the rest of the day, Helga was worried that Olga was already home. When school was over, she rushed home to see if her parents would sign permission slip. As soon as she got home she walked into the living room to see if her parents were in there. They were watching TV.

"Bob, Miriam, will you sign my permission slip?" asked Helga.

"Sure, we heard that Arnold won the essay contest and the class is going to San Lorenzo," answered Miriam.

"How did you find out?" asked Helga.

"Your teacher called us," answered Bob. "He was looking chaperones to go on the trip."

"Well, are you going?" asked Helga.

"No, but I am," answered Olga.

"When did you get home?" asked Helga.

"I got home after you left for school. When I found out that you were going on a trip, I decided that I wanted to go too. I thought it would be a good experience for me and my baby sister to go to San Lorenzo together. Oh, Helga, we're going to have so much fun!" answered Olga.

"Can I be excused for a while? I have home work to do," asked Helga.

"Yes, Olga, you can be excused," answered Bob.

"It's Helga, dad," corrected Helga.

"Oh, Helga, that's right," answered Bob.

Helga ran up the stairs and she ran into her room. She shut the door behind her and put her book bag on the bed. Then Helga opened her closet, where she kept her shrine to Arnold. Helga went in side her closet and shut the door. She was alone.

"Oh, Arnold my love, I wish this wasn't true, but I found out that Olga is going on the trip. And all I can say is NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Helga shouted.

Helga heard a knock on her door. She quickly got out of her closet. There was another knock on her door. The door opened.

"Helga are you okay?" asked Miriam." I heard you shout."

"I'm fine mother!" answered Helga.

"Well, if you are okay, I am going back down stairs," answered Miriam. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Miriam, would it be okay, if I went to Arnold's tomorrow? asked Helga. " Tomorrow is his tenth birthday."

"Sure, that would be nice," answered Miriam.

When Miriam shut the door, Helga was thinking about what would be the perfect present to get for Arnold. She thought for a while. She wanted to get him something that he could use on the trip. He already had the journal that his parents had. Then she knew right away, what she was going to get him. She was going to get him a few things. She was going to him a new compass, a new flash light, a small first aide kit, and a new blue back pack for him to put his things in. Some of that stuff she already had, but never did use. She had a new black flash light that she got for Christmas. It had never been opened. Helga had a compass that Bob gave her when she was in girl scouts. But, he never let her take in on any of the trips. Helga figured Arnold needed it more than she did. The only thing she didn't have was the blue back pack. Helga looked in her piggy bank. She had a lot of money in her piggy bank that she had been saving over the years. She took $50.00 out.

Helga read in the paper the week before, that a new camping store down the street was now open. She left her room and walked down the stairs. Olga, Bob, and Miriam, were almost finished preparing dinner. Hopefully, they would let her go to the new store.

"Mom, they opened a new camping store down the street. Can I go down their for five to ten minutes?" asked Helga.

"Sure, but dinner will be ready in 20 minutes," answered Miriam.

Helga walked out of her house and rushed down to the new camping store. When she got to the store, she saw that they were having a sale since they opened a few days ago. Helga walked around the store to see what they had. She saw that they had a blue back pack. It was the exact shade of Blue that Arnold liked. She quickly grabbed it. She went up front to pay for it.

"That will be $40," stated the clerk.

Helga handed her the money. She was so thrilled that they had opened recently. Helga wondered if Arnold would like the gift.

"Why are you buying a new back pack?" asked the clerk.

"My class is going on a trip to San Lorenzo," answered Helga.

"I heard about that. It was on the news that some kid named Arnold won an essay contest," answered the clerk.

"How did you know?" asked Helga.

"It was on the news. They interviewed Arnold at PS 118 this morning," answered the clerk.

"Here's your back pack. It is one of our most popular items," stated the clerk.

"It isn't for me, it's for Arnold," answered Helga. "He's a friend of mine. Tomorrow is his 10th birthday," answered Helga.

"Oh, I see. For five more dollars we can monogram it for you," stated the clerk. "What do you want us to put on it."

"I want you to write his name on it," answered Helga

The clerk took the pack back to the employee room. She came back out of the store and handed her the back pack. It now had "Arnold" on it. Now it was perfect. She couldn't wait for Arnold to see it.

"Since it was for a good cause and you are our 1,000 costumer you have won a back pack. Along with a compass, a first aide kit, a flash light, and two emergency blankets. Would color back pack would you like. We will even monogram it for you. It will be free of charge," answered the clerk.

"I'd like a pink back pack. Please put Helga on it," replied Helga.

The Clerk went back to the employee room. She came out with Helga's new back pack, along with the flash light, the compass, a first aide kit, and the two emergency blankets. The blankets were both dark blue.

"Could you please put one of the emergency blankets in Arnold's back pack, along with the first aide kit, the compass, and the flash light?" asked Helga.

"Sure," answered the Clerk." Since tomorrow is his birthday, we will deliver them to him. Do you have his address?"

"He lives at the Sunset Arms Boarding House," answered Helga.

"I exactly where that is. We will deliver it to his house tomorrow," answered the clerk.

"Thank you," answered Helga.


	4. Arnold's Tenth Birthday

Afew blocks down from Helga's place, Arnold was thinking about his parents. The next day was his tenth birthday. He wished that his parents' were there to celebrate his tenth birthday. He even wondered if his parents were still living. If so where were they? Were they okay? Why did they never come back? If they were still living, would they even remember him on his birthday?

Far off, in the jungles of San Lorenzo, Miles and Stella were helping Green Eyed people again. They were still trying to stop La Sombra from stealing the Corazon from the Green Eyed People. They were on horses chasing La Sombra, becasue he had gotten his hands the Corazon. It was a very special item to the Green Eyed people.

Nine years ago, they had to leave Arnold with Miles parents' (Phil and Pookie) because the Green Eyed people had been struck down with a disease. Miles and Stella were they only people that the Green Eyed people trusted. They thought they'd only be gone for a week. However, they had forgotten to take the journal with them on the trip. When they first started traveling through San Lorenzo Miles drew the map while they were exploring. It had been a long time, since they had been to San Lorenzo. They didn't know their way around San Lorenzo without the map. Since they didn't have the map they were caught by La Sombra and never made it home since his henchmen stole their plane. They had been in the jungles of San Lorenzo since.

Back at the boarding house, Arnold's alarm clock went off. He woke up and shut it off. It was now morning and he was another year old. He finally ten years old. He heard someone walking up the stairs. When the door, opened he saw his grandma was carrying a tray.

"Happy Birthday, Shortman. We made you a special birthday breakfast," stated Phil.

"Thanks, grandpa," answered Arnold.

He took the tray from his grandpa. His grandma and grandpa must have gotten up earily to fix him a special meal. They made him pan cakes. The pan cakes weren't in their regular shape, instead they were cut to look the number ten.

"I really like it, thanks for taking the time do to this for me," stated Arnold.

"Your welcome Shortman," answered Phil. "When you get done, you need to get dressed and come down stairs. We got phone call from the new camping store. Somebody got you a birthday present and asked for it to be delivered."

After Arnold came down stairs, he was greeted by Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga. His grandpa had called some of his friends. A lot of them already had plans and weren't able to come to the boarding house. But he was glad some of his friends were there.

He heard the doorbell ring. It was probably the delivery guy. Arnold rushed to the door and opened it, and it happened to be the delivery guy.

"We were told to delivery this to the Sunset Arms Boarding House. You must be Arnold," stated the delivery guy. "All you have to do is sign your full name to this paper and the package is yours."

All of us a sudden, Gerald, Phoebe, and Phoebe, rushed over to Arnold. They had never knew what his last name was. All of them wanted to find out what it was. They watched him write Arnold Shortman on the line. The delivery guy handed him the package.

"I don't understand why everyone had to see you sign your name. It seemed as if they didn't know what your name was," stated the delivery guy.

He handed Arnold the package. After he got the package, he shut the door behind him. Arnold was curious why they had to watch him write his name. He thought that they knew what his last name was.

"I don't understand, why you had to watch me sign off for the package," stated Arnold. "You all know that my last name is Shortman."

"No, we didn't," answered Gerald. "Every year in the year book, they either haven't put your last name down or there was an ink smear."

"Well, then open the package," suggested Phoebe.

"I don't know if I can. My party isn't until the afternoon," answered Arnold.

"You can go on and open it," answered Phil.

Arnold opened the package. Inside it was a new blue backpack with his name monogramed on it. He unzipped on the panels. Inside was a new flash light, compass, first aid kit, and an emergency blanket. He had been down the camping store on the opening day. He saw the blue back pack and he wanted to buy it. But,it was too expensive. Whoever got it must have gotten it on sale or had bought it. It still had the tag on it. Its original price was $100 dollars. He saw it was marked down to $40 dollars. Whoever bought it must have gotten on sale.

"Arnold, you got one of those new camping back packs?! I saw them but they were expensive. I heard they had a sale. When I got down there, they were completely sold out of those back packs. I asked the clerk when they'd be getting more of them. She told me that they had just had costumer 1,000. That person won a free backpack with their name monogramed on it, a new flash light, a compass, a first aid kit, and two emergency blankets," stated Gerald. "Whoever won must have bought something and then won all this free stuff. They must have wanted you to have it for some reason."

"I wonder who could have done it?" asked Arnold. "Well, I love this present and I'll be taking it on our trip to San Lorenzo."

Arnold thought about his parents again. He wondered what they would have gotten him for his birthday. They probably would have tried to have gotten him something nice.

Miles and Miles away, Miles and Stella were able to stop La Sombra from getting the Corazon, but they got caught in the process. They were in damp room that they were familiar with. They had tried to escape from La Sombra, but he usually found them eventually. They had never seen his face before because he always wore a mask. They often wondered about their friend Edwardo. Where was he? Did he try to find them?

Stella took out on old piece of paper out of her pocket. It was torn, with many crease. It was a picture of Arnold when he was about a year or two.

"Looking at that picture again?" asked Miles.

"Don't you know what day it is?" replied Stella.

"Of course, I do. It's his tenth birthday," answered Miles.

" I wonder if he has thought of us today?" asked Stella.

" I hope so. I wonder what he is like now? What are his friends like? Have my parents told us about him?" asked Miles.

" I am sure they have," answered Stella."Phil and Pookie would make sure that he knew about us."

Back at the boarding house, Arnold was blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. Pookie baked the cake herself. Even though Pookie was crazy at times, she was always a good cook. All of the boarding house members where down in the kitchen with Arnold. After they all had cake, Arnold began to open his presents. His grandparents got him hiking boots, Ernie got him a season pass to Dino Land, Mr. Hyunh got him a him a new baseball and baseball bat, Oskar and Susie got him a gift card to the grocery store, Phoebe got him a book about San Lorenzo, and Gerald got him a small blue duffle bag to take his trip.

"It looks, that's all my presents, "stated Arnold.

"No, where's Helga's gift?" asked Gerald.

They all looked at Helga. Helga had to come up with an excuse. She didn't know how people would react if they found out that her gift was delivered. They were all waiting for an answer.

"Where's the gift?" asked Phoebe. "You said that you were going to buy him a gift yesterday."

"I did, but I didn't bring it," answered Helga.

"So that must mean you were the one who won all of that stuff at the camping store!" stated Arnold. "You had the gift delivered. Thanks, Helga! I love it"

"Just don't get used to it, football head!" answered Helga.

"Thank you all for coming to Arnold's party. It really means a lot to us all. It looks like it 5:00 PM, everybody needs to get home and start packing. You all leave tomorrow night to go to San Lorenzo," declared Phil.

Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe left the boarding house. Arnold took all of his new stuff to his room. He put his father's journal inside his blue backpack, along his hiking boots, the compass,flashlight, first aid kit, and emergency blanket in the front compartment. He went to his closet and got a flannel shirt, two pairs of jeans, two pair of shorts, and a red tee shirt and blue tee shirt and he put them in the back compartment .His back pack at a pocket that he could unzip so he put in hygiene items in the pocket. He unzipped his blue duffle bag, he began to pack his clothes. He packed tee-shirts, shorts, jeans, hygiene items, an extra pair of tennis shoes, and a sleeping bag.


	5. Prepearing to Go to San Lorenzo

After Arnold finished packing, he noticed it was 12:30 AM. He must have had his head in clouds, while he was packing. Arnold realized that he had to meet his class at school at 3:00 that afternoon. Mr. Simmons wanted to go over some rules before they left. Arnold quickly changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

"Hey, Arnold,Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold,"

Arnold woke up and turned off the alarm clock. He looked at his clock, it was 10:30 AM. Why did his alarm clock go off later on in the morning? He didn't set his alarm clock to go off at 10:30. It always went off at 7:00 AM every morning. Someone must have messed with his alarm clock after he fell asleep.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," stated Arnold.

"Good morning Shortman!" answered Phil. " I came up here after you fell asleep last night. I saw that your alarm clock was set to go off at 7:00, so I changed it. I figured that you could use some extra rest. You'll be leaving to go on your trip today. We saved you some breakfast."

Just then Pookie came up to his room. She was carrying a tray that had glass or orange juice, eggs, sasuage, and a blueberry muffin. Pookie handed Arnold the tray.

"Thank you for saving me breakfast," said Arnold.

"Your welcome," answered Pookie.

"Did you pack everything?" asked Phil.

" I forgot to pack my pajamas,"answered Arnold.

"They are already in your duffle," answered Pookie. "After Phil came into here last night, we checked your duffle. We wanted to make sure that you had everything you needed."

"Thank you," replied Arnold.

"After you finish eating, go get your shower, get dressed, and come down stairs," directed Phil." Your grandma and I will go on carry your stuff down stairs. "

As soon as Arnold finished eating, he put on his bathrobe. He grabbed his towel and gathered up the clothes he was going to wear. When he went down stairs, he saw their wasn't a line to the bathroom. He went into the bathroom and took his shower. After he got out of the shower he put on a pair of jeans, a blue tee-shirt and his favorite blue sweater. Then he brushed his teeth.

After he had cleaned up, he went to the kitchen. Pookie and Phill were waiting for him. His blue back pack and duffel were already down stairs. It looked like they wanted to talk to him. He had a feeling he knew what it was.

"Now, Arnold, we want to talk to you," declared Phil."We know why you wanted to go to San Lorenzo. It was because you wanted to find Miles and Stella."

"How'd you know?" asked Arnold.

"We've suspected it when you showed us the map," answered Pookie. " It is great that you want to find them. It would be wonderful, if you did. We want you to have fun of this trip. And stay with your group!"

"I will," answered Arnold." I just hope to find them."

"We know that," answered Phil. "I just don't want you to get upset if you don't find them. If you don't find them, don't let that ruin your trip. You are going on this trip to have fun."

"But, they could still be there," replied Arnold.

"There is a good chance they are," declared Pookie."Even if they are, they could be in a different part of San Lorenzo. I just think it's funny that we haven't heard from their friend Eduwardo."

"After all this time, he should have contacted us by now. He usually did when they went on their other trips," said Phil.

"But, they were still in San Lorenzo," declared Arnold.

"We are aware of that," answered Phil."It is just funny that after all this time, he didn't contact us. Especially, if he knew they were leaving their son back here. If he knew anything, he should have called or came down here."

"What is your point?" asked Arnold.

"I am just telling you, incase you run into him," answered Phil.

"He wouldn't know that I was their son," answered Arnold.

"I bet he would because you have a football shaped head. There aren't very kids with a foot ball shaped head," stated Phil. " I don't even know if he still alive or not. But if he is, maybe he knew something that he didn't want anyone to know. So please be careful."

"Okay, Arnold, I want you to go to the grocery store and use your gift card to buy some snacks that you can take to San Lorenzo," stated Pookie.

"How much money is on there?" asked Arnold.

"Suzie and Oskar told us $50 are on the card," answered Phil. " If you buy any drinks, buy bottled water, or juice that comes in a box. When you buy food, please buy things that come in packages. Things like peanutbutter crackers, cookies, chips, pop-tarts, etc. We don't want anything to spoil."

Arnold left the boarding house and headed to the grocery store. He already planned that he was going to go look for his parents. So he thought that he would need to buy things that would be needed to so survive, incase he left his group. Arnold got a cart and started going grocery shopping. When got his cart, he noticed that there things on sale. He got several small bottles of water, two boxes of pop-tarts, a package of peanut butter crackers, 3 packages of cookies, and some boxes of orange juice. He went to the check out line and paid for all of his groceries. He ended up using all of the money on the card.

Arnold went back to the boarding house. His stuff was still down stairs. He divided all of his stuff out. Half of his groceries went in his back pack and the rest went into his duffle bag. Phil saw Arnold was getting ready to go.

"Arnold, it's almost three," stated Phil." I'll drive you to school."

They got in Phil's car and he drove Arnold to school. When they got to school, he hugged Arnold good bye. Arnold carried his duffle and back pack into the school and went to ' class. A lot of the kids were already there.

"Hi Arnold," stated Mr. Simmons. "We were just waiting for you."

Arnold took a seat by Gerald. Mr. Simmons began to talk about the rules on the trip. Arnold saw that Olga was the only chaperone.

"Class, I want you to pick your partners for the plane ride. The people that you ride the plane will be the people you will stick with during the trip," stated Mr. Simmons. "I want everyone to get in groups of three or four."

He passed around a paper. After all the kids decided who was going to be in their group he took up the piece of paper.

"Okay, I see that we've made our decisions," stated Mr. Simmons. "Group one will Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe. Group two will be Harold, Sid and Stinky. Group three will be Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila. Group four will be Brainy, Eugene, and Sheena."

I'll be reading the seating chart for the plane ride," said Principal Wartz. " Up front will be the chaperones. I'll be reading this once so listen carefully.

1st row is: Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe.

2nd row is: Harold, Sid and Stinky.

3rd row is:Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila.

4th row is: Brainy, Eugene, and Sheena"

"Class I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. We will be on the plane for several hours. So I hope you have brought something to do. There will be TV's on the plane for each row. So please, don't fight over the channels. I'm pleased with the plane service we will be getting. They will be serving meals on the plane, and they will provide us with pillows and blankets on the plane. We will be sleeping on the plane tonight. When we wake up, we should be in San Lorenzo tomorrow morning," stated Mr. Simmons. "Also Mr. Wartz and I purchased some tents for you all, while we are in San Lorenzo. One tent will be for the boys, one will be for the girls, and the other will be for the chaperones."

The class walked out of the school and got on the city bus. After a long bus ride they got on the plane, and they took their seats. The plane took off after everyone got on board. The kids where able to take their backpacks and carry on bags with them. Their duffel's went through security check point and were put in the luggage department.

Once the plane took off, Arnold decided he was going to tell Gerald what he was going to do. He just hoped no one would over hear what he said. Arnold also hoped Helga and Phoebe would understand.


	6. Welcome to San Lorenzo

Arnold didn't say anything for a while, he kept watch on the row ahead of him. He saw that Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, and Olga were all wearing head phones. They must be listening to music, so it was safe to talk.

"Gerald, do you remember me showing you the map?" asked Arnold.

"Yes, what about it?" answered Gerald.

"That is why I wanted us to go to San Lorenzo," answered Arnold.

"Are you saying you are going to go look for your parents ?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes, that's my plan," answered Arnold.

"You don't know what's out there!" declared Phoebe.

"Yes, I do. I researched San Lorenzo on the computer," answered Arnold.

"If you go look for your parents, we'll have to leave the group!" stated Helga.

"I'm aware of that Helga," answered Arnold.

"We know you want to find them, but how can you do that without the group knowing?" asked Gerald. "You aren't even prepared."

"Yes, I am," answered Arnold.

He unzipped the compartments on his back pack and showed Gerald what he had packed. Gerald saw the items Helga won for him, his spare clothes, sleeping bag, and food. For once Gerald didn't question Arnold. He knew what they were going to be getting into.

"Okay, if you go, we'll have to go with you," stated Gerald.

"If Mr. Simmons, Wartz, or Olga sees we aren't with the group, we will be in trouble," stated Phoebe.

"That is if, they find out what we are actually doing," answered Arnold.

"Okay, I have a suggestion," added Helga. "We could keep a close eye on the map. Then when we see were are close to the route your parents took, we will wait until night fall. After everyone is asleep, we will gather our things and start traveling."

"I like that idea," answered Arnold.

"But if we all go, they will know something is up," suggested Phoebe.

"I'm going with Arnold," stated Gerald.

"I don't want to miss out on all the fun," stated Helga.

"As much as I'd like to cover you, I can't do that. It is too dangerous, and I want to be there with all of you,"stated Phoebe. "I would suggest it would be better if you kept an eye out on the map, like you planned. But, instead of waiting until night fall, go when no one is looking."

"I like that idea," stated Arnold. "But are you prepared?"

"Yes, football head. I had a feeling what you were going to do. So I packed my bag too, in case you really did go off on your own," answered Helga.

"I'll admit, I'm packed too," answered Gerald. "I even bought a tent, because I had a gut feeling that you'd be leading us on this search for your parents. It's in my back pack."

"Helga told me about what you were planning so I packed my back pack too," added Phoebe.

"It's settled then," said Arnold. "I'll keep watch on the map."

It was finally decided, they were going to go look for Arnold parents'. They talked about their plan,until it they got their pillows and blankets. All of them rested because they knew they had a lot of things to face out in the jungles of San Lorenzo.

Arnold was the first one to wake. He looked out the window, and he saw things that his father drew in the journal. They must be in San Lorenzo or close. He also saw a river down below. There was steam boat in the river.

"Gerald, wake up!" cried Arnold.

"Arnold, why did you wake me?" asked Gerald. "I wasn't planning on getting up for a few more hours."

"I'm sorry Gerald," replied Arnold. "But I want you to look out the window."

Gerald moved closer to the window. He looked all around. He would have to admit that he was enjoying the view. He then saw a steam boat traveling on the water. Was that was Arnold wanted him to see.

"You wanted me to see a steam boat?" asked Gerald.

"Yeah, basically," answered Arnold. "I never heard any stories about a steam boat. All I heard was that La Sombra was a river pirate."

"You don't think it could be his boat? asked Gerald.

"Wake up Phoebe and Helga," demanded Arnold. "I want their opinions."

Gerald woke both the girls up. He apologized for doing it. He told them it was very important for them to look out the window.

"You'd better have a good reason," stated Helga.

"Helga, they wouldn't have woken us up without a good reason," answered Phoebe.

Both Helga and Phoebe looked out the window; they saw the steam boat. Arnold explained to them about what was written the journal, since he never showed it to them before. Arnold also explained to them about La Sombra. Helga and Phoebe had a gut feeling that La Sombra was right below them.

"Phoebe,go wake up ," stated Arnold. "Tell him to please come here."

Helga, Gerald, and Arnold kept a watch on the steam boat. Phoebe got out of her seat and walked over to where Mr. Simmons was .She woke him up. Arnold, Gerald, and Helga saw her whisper something in his ear. He got up out of his seat and went to the row behind him.

"Okay, Phoebe, has told me that I was needed back here," declared Mr. Simmons.

They told him to look out the window, so he did. When he looked out the window saw the steam boat. He looked like he wasn't too happy about them waking him up. He told them they better have a good reason for waking him up.

"Mr. Simmons , it is my fault," admitted Arnold." I had feeling about something and I wanted to get Gerald's,Phoebe's and Helga's opinion. After I told them my opinion, they argreed with me. So, we decided that we needed to wake you up."

"Arnold, why would you want me to see a steam boat?" asked Mr. Simmons.

Arnold got out the journal out of his back pack. He told Mr. Simmons about his grandpa reading it to him and he showed him the part about La Sombra. He explained he was a river pirate and a treasure hunter. Arnold explained to Mr. Simmons about Eduardo. Finally, he explained to him about the Green Eyed People.

"Arnold, are you trying to tell me that you think that it could be La Sombra in the steam boat?" asked Mr. Simmons.

"Yes, or Eduardo. We never heard from him again. My grandparents think that he may be gone or was hiding something," answered Arnold.

"Well, Arnold, I appreciate you telling me. I got a call from your grandpa and we talked about you wanting to find your parents," Mr. Simmons added . "We will do everything we can to see that we do. But I want you to promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it," answered Arnold.

"I'm going to be watching your group very close. I have a feeling La Sombra and his henchmen are still out there. First I am glad that you chose to Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe to be in your group. I'm going to watching our surroundings and I want you and your group to stay together. Promise me, if you see any thing weird, you'll tell me or a chaperone."

"I will answered," answered Arnold.

"I want you to promise me if I tell you to run, hide, or the class and head for safety, please do it," declared Mr. Simmons." Helga, Pheobe, and Gerald, that goes for you too."

"You mean you want us to leave with him?" asked Gerald.

"Yes, I promised Arnold's grandpa we'd keep him safe," answered Mr. Simmons. "Even you have to leave us for awhile, I definitely want you to go with him. I'd feel better knowing Arnold was with you all, instead of being on his own."

"What about the rest of the class?" asked Phoebe.

"I haven't said anything to them. And I don't want any of you to say anything to them either!" demanded Mr. Simmons. "If you all have to leave us, I want to know that you will make it in the wild. Start packing everything in your back packs, that you think you will need."

"We've already done that?" answered Arnold.

"Okay, tell me what you packed?" asked Mr. Simmons.

" I packed two tee shirts, two pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts, some pajamas, and flannel shirt. in the back compartment, and sleeping bag. In the front compartment, I packed hiking boats, an emergency blanket, a flash light, a compass, a first aid kit, and my father's journal. In the front pocket, I packed hygiene items," stated Arnold." Oskar and Susie got my a gift card to the grocery for my birthday. I bought water, pop-tarts, peanut butter crackers, some cookies, and boxes of juice. I divided the food up. I put half of it in my back pack and half in my duffle."

"Good," answered Mr. Simmons. "When we get off the plane, I want you to put the rest the food and drinks in your back pack."

"Gerald what did you put in your back pack?" asked Mr. Simmons.

" I got two pairs of shorts, two pairs of jeans, two tee-shirts, pajamas, and extra pair of shoes in the back compartment. In the front compartment, I have a tent (that folds up), a flash light, a first aide kit, small bottles of water and crackers."

"Sounds like you are prepared," replied Mr. Simmons. "What about you Helga?"

"In the back compartment, I packed two pairs of shorts, two pairs of jeans, two tee-shirts and pajamas. In the front compartment, I have a pair of tennis shoes, a compass, a flash light, an emergency blanket, some bottles of water, some packages of crackers, and some cookies." answered Helga. "In the front pocket, I have hygiene items, hair supplies, sunglasses and a hair brush."

"Okay, sounds like you are ready," answered Mr. Simmons." Phoebe what about you?"

"In the back compartment, I have two pairs of shorts, two pairs of jeans, two tee shirts, a cotton sweater, and an extra pair of tennis shoes. In the front compartment, I have two emergency blankets, a first aid kit, a flash light,small bottles of water, some crackers, and some boxes of juice. In the front pocket, I have hygiene items, hair supplies, a hair brush and some sun glasses," answered Phoebe.

"Okay, Great, everyone is prepared," responded Mr. Simmons. " Keep your duffle bag with you at all times. Especially your back packs, you may not have time to grab your duffle bag."

"Mr. Simmons, can I get my duffle?" asked Arnold." I want have every thing that I need in my back pack,when the plane lands."

"As soon as the plane lands, I will let you get your duffle bag," answered Mr. Simmons. "We better get back in our seats and put on our seat belts. The plane is about to land."

All of them got back in their seats and fastened their seat belts. The plane landed and the class got off the plane. After they got their stuff, Mr. Simmons called Arnold's group over to him. He told and Arnold and Gerald to go over to the corner, so Arnold could put the rest of the food in his back pack. They did as they were told. Arnold double checked to see that he still had the journal. He did, it was still in the front compartment of his back pack. He quickly zipped it back up.

They returned to their group. Mr. Simmons was telling the class they'd be traveling through the jungle for a little while. Rhonda hated the idea. But, Nadine loved the idea, she loved see different types of bugs. After they walked out of the airport, Mr. Simmons was watching carefully. He still saw the steam boat and it was close by. This time he had better view of it. There were several people on it, they looked like pirates. What Arnold suspected was true after. Olga and Principal Wartz lead the group. But, Mr. Simmons pulled Helga, Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald aside.


	7. The Rain Forest

"Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe, I want to talk to you," declared Mr. Simmons.

"What's wrong, Mr. Simmons?" asked Arnold.

"What you suspected may very well be true," answered Mr. Simmons. "I saw some pirates on that ship. I got good view of the captain. He looked like he had dark hair. He looked like he had dark skin, about like an Indian."

"That must be Eduardo!" gasped Arnold. " He must be with them or he could be driving the ship. Remember he was my parents' closet friend."

"Arnold, I don't know about that," warned Gerald.

"Arnold, Gerald is right," answered Mr. Simmons. "We just got here and I hoped that we could have some fun. But, I want all four of you to go."

"Go where?" asked Phoebe. "We don't know our way around here."

"Phoebe, I realize that," answered Mr. Simmons." We have to keep Arnold safe. Arnold, I want you to get the map out of your back pack."

Arnold unzipped his back pack and pulled out the map. He looked Mr. Simmons in disbelief. What about the rest of the class? What would happen to them?

"Mr. Simmons, what do you want us to do?" asked Arnold.

Mr. Simmons looked at the map. He had a smile on his face. All the kids knew that he was happy about something. But what could it be?

"Why are you smiling?" asked Helga.

"Kids, I believe that you are at the starting point, where the map starts. I want you to follow it. Try to get to the Green Eyed People's city. If you can do that, maybe they will help you." suggested Mr. Simmons.

"What if they don't know who we are?" asked Arnold.

"I saw in the journal it said when you were born the volcano stopped and they learned who you were. They'd remember who you," reassured Mr. Simmons.

"So I guess, we will be following the map," stated Helga.

"Yes, you will," answered .

" Mr. Simmons, what if you and the class are caught by the river pirates?" asked Gerald.

"That is why I didn't say anything. I thought it would be better if they could honestly tell them that they didn't know anything," replied Mr. Simmons. "Get going now, before the class realizes anything."

"Mr. Simmons, we love you, and want you all to be okay," stated Arnold.

"I love all of you too. I love everyone in my class," replied Mr. Simmons.

All of the kids hugged him good bye and they took. They headed toward the mountains. Helga got out her compass to help them out. When they walked up the mountain, they looked down below. They saw Mr. Simmons catch up with the class.

" Arnold, look!" cried Gerald.

Arnold, Phoebe and Helga looked down to where their classmates were. They saw the steam boat was getting near them. It was if captain of the boat knew where the class was going. They continued to follow the map. Arnold just hoped that they made the right choice and he tried make the best decision for his group. He looked at his map, and saw they were in the unknown area.

"We need to quickly get down this mountain," stated Arnold.

"Then were will we go?" asked Gerald.

"The map only has areas that go towards the north. So, I guess we are going to travel up north," stated Arnold. "There is a rainforest and farm land. The rest is hard to make out. But we are going to have to avoid if all possible, traveling near the river."

"So have you decided where will go?" asked Phoebe.

"I'd say our best bet is to go through the rainforest," replied Arnold.

"Football head, our class was getting ready go into the jungle and they are about to be caught. Or they may already be caught by now," declared Helga.

"What other choice do we have?" asked Arnold.

"Arnold does have a point," pointed out Phoebe. "Arnold lead the way."

They walked down the mountain and towards the rainforest. It started raining and the sky was getting dark. Gerald suggested that they found a place to set up camp. They found a cave close to a water fall.

"I'd say this would be the perfect place to rest for the night," declared Arnold.

"I'll get out the tent and make camp," stated Gerald.

Gerald got out his tent and set it up. Arnold had his sleeping bag out. He unzipped it completely so they wouldn't have to lay on the hard floor. They all got out their emergency blankets and hygiene items. They took turns washing up near the water fall. They used their duffle bags as pillows. They all took turns during the night to make sure no one was coming.

The next morning, they got out their food and water. They decided to use a little bit of everyone's food for one meal, so it would last longer. After Gerald packed up the tent they started walking through the rain forest. They saw all kinds of animals. They all wondered about the rest of their class, Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, and Olga.

"I wonder where the rest of the group is?" asked Arnold.

"I don't know, but the last time we saw them, they were being followed by the steam boat!" added Gerald.

"I wonder why they were being followed?" asked Helga.

"Maybe, it was a trap?" suggested Phoebe.

"What do you mean?" asked Arnold.

"Maybe they knew something about the essay contest? added Phoebe. "Or maybe they knew about Arnold?"

"Are you saying Eduardo is in on this?" asked Arnold.

"Well, yes," answered Phoebe. "You heard what Mr. Simmons said. He told us what the captain of the steam boat looked like."

"So what do we do now?" asked Arnold.

"We will watch very closely. If we see or hear any sign of movement, we hide. Then we'd have to travel by night fall," suggested Phoebe.

"I have to agree with Phoebe," stated Arnold.

Gerald and Helga agreed with her too. They continued to travel through the rain forest. Meanwhile, the rest of their class was at a camp site. They were caught by the river pirates. Mr. Simmons tried to keep the class in order. They met La Sombra. He had mask on where they couldn't see his face. He questioned all of the kids if they knew anything about the Green Eyed People. All of them honestly were able to act innocent. The adults were able to pull it off too. Mr. Simmons knew they wouldn't be going any where for awhile.

He thought about his four other students. He wondered if they were okay, where they were, and if they were safe. Mr. Simmons wondered about Miles and Stella. Little did he know they were close by. After La Sombra questioned all of them, he took them down to a large dark hallway. There were many room down there. The class was split up and were put in different rooms that were empty. Mr. Simmons was placed inside a room with a man and a woman. They looked like they had been there for a really long time.

"Look, someone is here to join us," stated Miles.

"What are you doing here?" asked Stella. "We seldom see other people. I can't remember the last time we saw someone who wasn't with La Sombra."

"Who are you?" asked Miles.

"My name is Robert Simmons. I am a fifth grade teacher at PS 118," answered Mr. Simmons.

"PS 118 sounds familiar," answered Miles. "Why did you bring your class to San Lorenzo? It isn't safe out here."

" I wasn't aware of it at the time. At the beginning of the year, there was an essay contest. They winner got to take their class on an educational field trip to any place in the world. One of my students won the essay contest and he chose to come to San Lorenzo," answered Mr. Simmons.

"Which student was that?" asked Stella.

Mr. Simmons looked all around to make sure that no one could hear him. He didn't know who the two people were. He wasn't about to tell them about Arnold.

"I'm afraid I can't say!" Mr. Simmons answered . "He isn't with us. The boy and three of his other friends are out their somewhere. I can't say anymore I am sorry."

He saw Stella reach into her pocket. Mr. Simmons noticed that she had been carrying a piece of paper in her pocket. The paper looked old, torn, and had many folds in it.

"What do you have in your pocket?" asked Mr. Simmons.

" It is a picture of our little boy," answered Stella. "We haven't seen him for years."

"It has been nine years since we last saw our son," said Miles. "Before we had our son we saved the group of people many times. They were called the Green Eyed People. After our son was born, we moved back to my hometown. After we had been gone from San Lorenzo, an old friend of ours told us the Green Eyed People were sick. We left our son with my parents. Our plan was to be home in a week, but it never happened. We didn't have my journal or the map I drew. We were lost because we didn't know our way around San Lorenzo really well. We got caught by La Sombra and his henchmen stole our plan. We've tried to escape many times, but we always manage to get caught again."

"I'm sorry to hear that," answered Mr. Simmons. "Would you care if I looked at the picture?"

"Not at all," answered Stella.

She handed him the picture. Mr. Simmons was beginning to piece everything together. They told him the same story Arnold had told them. Were they his parents? He unfolded the piece of paper. It turned out to be a picture of a little boy with a football shaped head. He looked like he was learning to walk. Mr. Simmons realized who those two people were after seeing the picture.

"By any chance, would you be Miles and Stella?" asked Mr. Simmons.

"How do you know our names?" asked Stella.

"Well, I know the boy in the picture. He is a student in my class," answered Mr. Simmons.

"Arnold is here?! cried Stella. "Where is he, what does he look like, what type of person is he?

"Well, he is a good student. I was his 4th grade teacher last year. He is very likeable, he hasn't changed much in his looks," answered Mr. Simmons. "He was the student who won the essay contest. He wanted to go look for his parents. I promised his grandparents that he'd be safe. So I paired him with three of his friends. They had the map, and I told them to follow it to try to find the Green Eyed People. I thought maybe they could help."

"We don't know where their city is," stated Miles. "So Arnold is out their some where."

"I promise that I'll try to help you escape so you can go look for him," promised Mr. Simmons.


	8. City of the Green Eyed People

In the meantime, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe were continuing their journey through the rain forest. They had been walking for hours. Arnold continued to look at the map to see if they were headed in the right direction.

"Hey Arnold, how much longer are we are going to be in the rainforest?" asked Gerald.

"Not too much longer," answered Arnold. "But, after we get out of the rainforest, it is going to be much harder to travel."

"Why is that?" asked Helga.

"Remember, how I told you that we were going to have to avoid the river if possible?" asked Arnold. "Well, once we are out of the rainforest, we will have to travel close to the river."

"Can't we avoid it?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't think so," answered Arnold. "I wish we could. Our only problem is that we don't know our way around here. I don't want us to get lost, all we have to go by is by the map. The only places that are on this map are Rio de Janeiro, Rio, Farming Area, Unknown Area (which isn't found on any maps), some of the others are hard to make out."

"Are you saying we may have went the wrong way!" screamed Helga. "Maybe the Green Eyed People's city is in the unknown area!"

"Helga, nobody knows where their city is," added Arnold. "That is why they call it the Hidden City!"

Arnold looked at the map again. All the directions that were on the map were only headed north. He remember that when his grandpa read him the journal, his parents were at Sugar Lop Mountain, but it wasn't on the map. He remembered when he found the journal, he found the two pages of the map stuck together. They must have been like that for a long time, because he couldn't make out the rest of his dad's writing. Arnold didn't know what else they could do. He looked up at his three friends.

"Everybody, I've looked at the map. We don't have any other directions to follow," declared Arnold. "We are going to have to keep traveling up North."

"What if we miss the finding the Green Eyed People's city? It could be in the Unknown Area!" shouted Helga.

"We will search every area that we pass. If we don't find it, we will retrace our steps, and go back," suggested Arnold.

"I'm not going to waste any more time!" stated Helga. "I think I know where the green eyed people's city is. If no one is going to believe me, I'll find it myself. "

Helga grabbed her things and headed back through the rain forest. Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald tried to stop her. But, she had already left and was out of sight. It seemed liked they'd have to move on.

"I hope Helga is okay," cried Phoebe.

"I hope so too," added Arnold. "All we can do now is follow the map. I just hope we can find our way around this place. Come on, let's keep going."

Back at the Camp, the rest of the class were still in their cells. Harold, Stinky, Sid, and Brainy were trying to pick the lock. They had been at it for hours. None of La Sombra's group was down there, since they locked them in the cell.

"Harold, how much longer?" asked Stinky.

"Not much longer," answered Harold.

"Harold, you've been using a paper clip, and a safety pin," added Sid. "It may not work."

"I'm the boss around here, and it's going to work," demanded Harold. "It is go to work because I said so!"

Harold heard a click. The door must have opened. Brainy was close to the door and he opened it and ran out. Before, the other three could leave they heard somebody coming. They told Brainy to find a place to hide. Brainy hid behind a statute.

La Sombra came to check on the class. He made sure everyone was still there. Before he got the cell Brainy was in, Harold quickly shut the door. He made sure no one had escaped. La Sombra didn't notice that Brainy wasn't in the cell. After he was done checking, La Sombra left the dark dungeon. Once Brainy knew it was safe, he came out of his hiding place. The whole class noticed that he was out.

"Brainy, come over here!" called Mr. Simmons.

Brainy went over to Mr. Simmons. He asked Brainy how he got out, so he told Mr. Simmons and Arnold's parents about Harold picking the lock. After he told them how he got out of the cell, told Brainy to leave.

" I don't know where to go," stated Brainy.

"Brainy, you can do this. Helga, Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald are out there somewhere. They are looking for the city of the Green Eyed People, "answered Mr. Simmons. "Do you remember where we got off at the airport?"

"Yes," answered Brainy.

"Then I want you to retrace your steps, and go back to the airport. I want you to travel up that Mountain and look for Helga, Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe. Tell them where we are. We will try to join you as soon as we can," encouraged Mr. Simmons.

"Okay, Mr. Simmons," answered Brainy.

Brainy was able to sneak out of the camp ground and he retraced his steps back to the airport. He saw the mountain and he began to travel to get to the other side of the mountain. Brainy had no idea who the green eyed people were, but he knew they were important people.

He had been traveling for hours and it was getting late. He had to stop and rest, but he couldn't find a place. He continued to walk until he saw a cave, so he went in. When Brainy walked in the cave he knew he wasn't alone.

"Brainy!" gasped Helga. "What are you doing here?"

"I escaped from the camp. Our class is being held captive by La Sombra. They are looking for Arnold! They asked everyone for information about the Green Eyed People. None of us had a clue who they were!" answered Brainy.

"Well, Brainy, I got myself into a mess. I got mad at Arnold," answered Helga. " We were following a map, and I thought that we were going the wrong way. I got into an fight with my friends and left. I have been looking for the Hidden City of the Green Eyed People all day. It was a mistake, I made things worse."

"Helga, looked," pointed out Brainy.

They saw a light come on and saw somebody climbing up a rope ladder. The person saw them and urged them to follow. Helga and Brainy followed them. When they climbed to the top of the ladder, they were shocked. There were several people all around them, and every single one of them had green eyes.

"I can't believe it we are in the Hidden City!" declared Helga.

"What brings you here?" asked a stranger.

"My name is Helga," answered Helga. "This is Brainy. We are from PS 118, (which is a school). A student with a football shaped head won an Essay Contest. So we came to San Lorenzo for a class trip. Arnold was looking his parents. Their names are Miles and Stella. They came here nine years ago, because somebody named Edwardo told them that you all were sick and needed help."

"I remember a football head," answered another stranger. "10 years ago, we had a volcano erupt. All of us remember that after a little boy with football shaped head was born, the volcano stopped erupting."

"Miles and Stella saved us many times. So we helped them out too," answered a strange man.

"But, do you know about a La Sombra?" asked Helga.

"Oh, yes! He's tried to steal one of our special items. La Sombra is a pirate and treasure hunter," declared a strange looking boy.

"Were you all sick years ago? Someone named Eduardo came and told Arnold's parents that you all were very sick and some had even passed on. Is that true?" asked Helga.

"No that isn't true," answered another strange looking man. "I'm the leader of the Green Eyed People. His parents were tricked."

"But, have you ever seen Edwardo?" asked Helga. "He is thin, he has skin like an Indian, has black hair, black beard, and wears are a big tall hat."

"I'm afraid that you are referring to La Sombra!" answered the leader. "Edwardo's true identity is La Sombra. He always wears a mask, so no one know who he really is."

"My friend Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe are looking for this city," declared Helga. "He came here to look for his parents. They were traveling along the river. I think they are headed towards the farm area!"

"Things have changed in ten years. That is no longer the farm area, it is now La Sombra's camp!" answered the leader.

"I don't know if I could find them in time!" gasped Helga.

Brainy slapped Helga across the face. She was shocked about that. Usually, she was the one who punched him. What caused him to do that?"

"Brainy, why'd you do that for?" asked Helga.

"You were giving up! You have feelings for Arnold. I think you need to go back and look for him!" shouted Brainy.

"But, he may not take me back," answered Helga. "I wasn't very nice to him when I left."

"Your friend is right, Helga. You must go back and look for him, "declared the leader. " We'll keep Brainy here, where's it safe. The cave that you found is an entrance to the city. It only visible to those who don't have any wishes to hurt our city or our people. You can find your way back. "

"What if I get caught?" asked Helga.

"Don't worry, we have a monkey who will guide you. He knows his way around the jungle and he can lead you to your friends!" declared the leader. "We will also have some of our people keep an eye on you. Our city is all around this area. There are several entrances to our city and if you need help someone will be there help you stay out of La Sombra's sight."

Helga picked up her duffle and back pack. She began to follow the monkey back down the ladder. The monkey seemed to know its way around the place. She'd find Arnold in no time.


	9. Helga to the Rescue

While Helga was looking for her friends, Arnold, Pheobe, and Gerald followed the map, until they were close to the farm lands. They couldn't find a route to take that wasn't close to the river. Along the river they saw a steam boat headed towards them. Arnold knew it wasn't good.

Helga continued to follow the monkey, hours has passed since she had last seen her friends. She wondered where they were at. Little did she know, Arnold, Phoebe, and Gerald had been captured by the river pirates. Helga noticed that the monkey was running faster and faster. She couldn't keep up with it. Helga lost track of it, until she was able to get over the big hill.

She saw she was at some type of camp. Helga noticed that the monkey had stopped for some reason. When she looked down, she saw there were a lot of guards standing around. How was she going to get in? The monkey ran ahead to the camp. It was able to get passed several of the guards without being noticed. Apparently, it was smart monkey, because it made its way all the way to a house. It saw somebody go in.

The monkey was on the roof of the house. It was able to see who was inside. Inside the house was a man sitting at desk with his feet on it. There was a boy sitting in chair facing the man. The boy had a football shaped head. It saw a piece of paper on the man's desk. The monkey knew the boy was probably Helga's friend. It watched LaSombra have a chat with Arnold.

"Come on Arnold tell me everything," demanded LaSombra.

"I told you that I don't know!" shouted Arnold. "It is all just a story that my grandpa told me!"

"I didn't kidnap a group of school children for nothing!" screamed LaSombra. "Come on Arnold, look at this map. It must bring back some type of childhood memories. "

"If I knew where they Hidden City was don't you think I'd find my parents!" asked Arnold.

"Did you tell him why you are..." asked a guard.

Before they could finish, La Sombra slapped him in the face.

"I want to scare him bad enough so he'll do what I want," stated LaSombra. "Now put him in the store."

The monkey stayed on top of the roof and watched the two men walk Arnold to a shed. Arnold tried to get loose, but they held him to tight. They drug him to the storage room and threw him in there. They also threw his father's map in there with him. LaSombra walked into the storage room to say something to Arnold.

"Maybe a good night's rest will refresh your memory," said LaSombra. " I hate to hurt your friends, accidently of course."

LaSombra walked out of the room and locked the door. Arnold ran to the door, but it was locked tight. He knew he was locked in. He had no idea how he was going to get out. He didn't know where Gerald, Phoebe, or the rest of his class was.

Helga stayed out of sight for a long time. Where was the monkey. Did somebody catch it? She wondered if it had any luck finding Arnold. She was scared that she was going to get caught because it was getting late. After waiting a long time, she saw the monkey come back to her. It acted like it knew something.

"Do you wanted me to follow you?" she asked.

The monkey started walking towards the camp. She took that as a yes. Helga pulled out her flash light and turned it on the least little bit. She followed the monkey until it stopped at a shed. She figured that was where Arnold was. Helga quietly knocked on the door?

"Who's there?"

"Arnold, it's Helga."

"Helga, how did you find me?"

"It is a long story. I found the hidden city."

"Really, where is it?"

"In the unknown area."

"How'd you find it?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's get you out."

"The door's locked. LaSombra has threatened to hurt the class."

"Well, I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"We will lead him to fake place?"

"How will we do that?"

"There are green eyed people all around. There are many entrances to the city. I will go find one and explain what it going on. Maybe they can help us trick LaSombra."

"Okay, please come back soon!"

"Don't worry, I will. I'll be back before morning."

Helga followed the monkey into the forest. She saw there was a tunnel as soon as she walked into the forest. She entered the tunnel. There was one of the green eyed people there. Helga told them about Arnold and that he needed help. She asked the green eyed person to help them trick La Sombra. They agreed to help.


	10. The Plan

Arnold waited for a very long time for Helga to return. He wondered if she had been caught by La Sambra. Arnold fell asleep for a few hours. A few hours later, he heard knock on the door.

"Arnold, it's me!" declared Helga. "I've talked to the green eyed people. They are going to help us."

"How?" asked Arnold.

"I'm going to sneak into one of the cells, that La Sambra is keeping the class in!" answered Helga.

"Helga, that is dangerous!" gasped Arnold.

"I have a lock picking kit," answered Helga. "I'm going to pick the lock. My plan is to get in the same cell where Pheobe and Gerald are in. When La Sambra comes back, tell him you will help him. But, be sure to tell him that you'll need some of your friends to help. Tell him that I researched the hidden city on the internet. And that I think I know where it is. "

"But, what about the green eyed people?" asked Arnold.

"They know what I'm doing and they've given me a fake location," answered Helga.

"Okay, please be careful!" stated Arnold.

"Don't worry I will," answered Helga. "It is still dark outside, everyone else is asleep. The sun will rise in two hours. When I get in the cell, I'll tell Pheobe and Gerald the plan."

Helga left the building that Arnold was in. She saw the monkey was still with her. She told the monkey to go hide.

"I want you to follow us," stated Helga. "You'll be following La Sombra, Arnold, me, and possibly Gerald and Phoebe. For now stay out of sight. When you see us with La Sombra, start following us. When it is time, lead us to the fake location."

The monkey nodded its head. Helga figured that the monkey understood her directions. She walked towards the place where the class was at. She walked down the stairs, as she went down the stairs it got darker and darker. Helga pulled out her flash light and she barely turned it on. She followed the light until she was down the stairs. Helga started to look around to find Phoebe and Gerald.

They were in the first cell, right next to the stairs. She pulled out her lock picking kit and picked the lock. The lock opened and she opened the door. Helga walked into the cell and shut the door behind her. Gerald and Phoebe woke up. They were shocked that Helga was there.

There were so many questions that the wanted to know. They wanted to know how she found them, if she found the hidden city, and they wanted to know about Arnold. Helga explained how she ran into Brainy in a cave. She told them how they saw somebody climb up a ladder.

"They asked us to follow them," explained Helga. "We followed them right into the hidden city. I meet the people and leader. I explained the situation. They remembered Miles and Stella. I told them about our situation. They are going to help us."

"How'd you find you way here?" asked Gerald.

"They told me to follow a monkey," answered Helga. "They use it to help them stay away from dangerous people. It's a smart monkey. I followed it to the camp and it lead me to Arnold. He's okay. La Sambra threatened to hurt the class if he didn't take him to the hidden city. I told Arnold I had a plan."

"Do the Green Eyed People know?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes, there are many entrances to the city all over the place," declared Helga. "It is only revealed to people who show they are trust worthy. They are going to keep an eye on us. They told me to get La Sambra to fake location. I went back and told Arnold the plan. He's going to go along with it."

Helga noticed that Arnold's back pack and duffle was next to Phoebe's and Gerald's back pack and duffle. Helga laid her duffle down and put more of the survival items in the her back pack. She picked up Arnold's back double checked Arnold's back pack. The journal was still in his back pack, but the map wasn't. Las Sambra mostly likely had it. She told Gerald to start putting more of his survival items in his back pack.

Helga handed Phoebe her lock picking kit. She told Phoebe she brought it along with her, but she didn't tell anyone. Helga told Phoebe that Arnold was going tell La Sambra that he needed some of his friends to help him lead to the location.

"He's going to tell LaSambra that I know where the hidden city is because I looked it up on the internet," stated Helga. "Phoebe, I want you to stay behind and get everyone out."

"I don't know Helga," stated Pheobe. "This tricky."

"You can do it!" reassured Helga. "Get everyone out. But, do it one at a time. Unlock all of the doors. Tell everyone to leave a different times. The bad pirates look stupid. If we succeed, we can lock all of them down here."

Helga also got out a can of pepper spray. She secretly packed it with her. Helga instructed Phoebe to spray it in the river pirates faces to get them in the cells.

They heard a door open. Phoebe quickly put the lock picking kit and can of pepper spray into her back pack. La Sambra came down the stairs. He had a smile on his face.

"The football headed kid has agreed to take him to the city," declared La Sambra. "He said a girl with a one eyebrow and a boy with a tall hair could help."

He came to the cell that Helga Phoebe and Gerald were in. He told them to grab their stuff. Helga grabbed her duffle and Arnold's back pack. Gerald put his back pack on. He grabbed his duffle along with Arnold duffle bag. La Sambra let them out. He shut the door behind him. Phoebe was still in the cell. Helga and Gerald followed him up the stairs. When they got outside, Arnold was waiting for them.


	11. Phoebe in Action

Arnold saw Helga and Gerald were coming up the stairs. LaSombra was behind them. He noticed that Helga had her back pack on, she was carrying her duffle bag. He also saw she had his blue back pack in her other hand. Arnold saw Gerald had his back pack. Gerald was also carrying his duffle bag. Gerald had Arnold's duffle in his other hand.

"Arnold, I've got your back pack," said Helga.

"Thanks, Helga!" answered Arnold.

"Arnold, I got your duffle bag for you," stated Gerald.

"Thank you Gerald," answered Arnold.

Helga and Gerald put his duffle bag and back pack. Arnold's duffle had a padded side strap that he could carry it on his shoulder. He put the strap over his shoulder so he could wear it crossway. Then he put on his back pack.

LaSambra got to the top of the stairs. The kids saw he had the map in his hands. Helga's fingers were crossed that her plan would work.

"Okay, I've done as you requested," declared LaSombra. "You better keep your end of the deal."

"Don't worry, I will!" lied Arnold. "You won't be disappointed. Helga knows where the city is, she looked it up on the internet. My friend Gerald knows about legends. He has heard about the legendary hidden city."

"Okay, then, I want you to lead me to the hidden city," ordered La Sombra.

"Helga, lead the way," declared Helga.

Helga got in front of LaSambra, Arnold and Gerlad. She lead them out into the jungle. She hoped her plan would work. In her mind she thought "Good Luck Phoebe."

Meanwhile, Phoebe was sitting in the cell. She had her backpack on and her duffle on. She was holding Helga's lock picking kit. All of La Sombra's follower's were guarding the entrance to the stairs. Pheobe quickly started picking the lock. Within minutes, she had opened the cell door. She planned to pick the lock to the all of the cells to get her classmates out. Then she realized that they couldn't leave separately. The followers would know something was wrong.

Phoebe came up with a new plan. She started with the cell that held, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, and Lila.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" asked Rhonda.

"I'm getting us out," answered Phoebe. "I'll explain later. I want you to what I tell you to do."

"Okay, I want you to move to the cell that Gerald and I were in," ordered Phoebe. "My plan is to get everybody in a few cells. Once that happens, we will go on with phase two of the plan."

The girls went obeyed Phoebe. All of them grabbed their stuff and moved to the cell that Phoebe was in. Phoebe was noticed that there was an empty cell directly across from the cell that she was in. It would be prefect to put some of the others in. Phoebe walked over to the cell that Eugene, Principal Wartz, Olga, and Curly were in.

"What are you doing?" gasped Olga.

"I'm getting us out," answered Phoebe.

"How?" replied Olga.

"You don't know what you are doing!" stated Prinicpal Wartz.

"Yes, I do," replied Phoebe.

"You are just a kid," declared Prinicpal Wartz. "You could have us all hurt!"

"Mr. Wartz, please," begged Olga. "I've known Phoebe for years. I think she knows what she's doing. Trust her."

"I want all of you to do go to the empty cell that was across from the cell that Gerald and I were in," demanded Phoebe. "I'll explain later. The cell is unlocked. Go in the cell and shut the door behind you."

All of them followed her orders. They grabbed their stuff and went to the empty Phoebe walked down the hall. There was an empty cell that was across from the cell that Harold, Sid, and Stinky were in. She went and picked the lock. The empty cell was open. Phoebe walked over to the cell that the boys were in. She started picking the cell.

"What are you doing?" asked Stinky.

"Busting us out of here!" answered Phoebe.

"How?" asked Sid.

"I'll explain everything later," answered Phoebe. " Grab your stuff and go to that cell."

Without questioning, the boys followed her orders. They grabbed their stuff and went to that empty cell. Finally, she had to find Mr. Simmons. She walked down the hall way, there were a lot of empty cells. Phoebe got out the lock picking kit and opened the doors. This time she left them open just a little bit. She saw Mr. Simmons at end of the hall way. There were two other people in the cell with him.

"PHOEBE!" gasped Mr. Simmons.

"Quiet," declared Phoebe. "I'm busting us out of here."

"How?" asked Stella.

"I'll explain everything later," answered Phoebe. "For now follow my orders. Grab your stuff and go to the empty cell that is next to the Principal Wartz cell."

Miles and Stella walked out of the cell. Mr. Simmons grabbed his duffle. They followed her to the empty cell. Mr. Simmons shut the door behind him.

"If you can hear me, raise your hand," declared Phoebe.

Everyone in the room raised their hand. Phase one was complete. Now was the tricky part, which was Phase two.

"I'm going to need help on this one. We will have to be quick to pull this off. So, I want Curly, Nadine, and Sid to help me!" declared Phoebe. She went to the cells and let Curly, Nadine, and Sid out.

"What do you want us to do? asked Curly.

"We are going to lock La Sombra's follower's in the cells," replied Phoebe. "I've noticed that you can run really quick in gym class. I am going to need you to shut them in the cells. For now go hide behind the vases next to the cells. The doors are wide open. Once they are in. Shut them in."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Nadine.

"Helga gave me her lock picking kit," answered Phoebe. "That's how I was able to unlock the doors. She gave me a full can of pepper spray. Do you know of anyone who brought perfume?"

"Rhonda brought about 4 to bottles," answerer Nadine.

Phoebe walked over to the cell Rhonda was in. She asked for the perfume bottles. Rhonda gave them to her with out questioning. She went back where the Nadine, Curly, and Sid were hiding. She began to empty the perfume bottles. She noticed that a strong smell was in the air. Any minute La Sombra's follower's would come down there. She opened the remaining bottles and began to empty them. She left a little bit of perfume in the bottles. Then she started to pour the pepper spray in the four bottle. She left a little bit of pepper spray in the bottle Helga gave her. She put it back in her duffle.

She heard some people come down the stairs. All of them got in their places next to the open cells. They were in luck because all of the followers were coming down there. They began to check the cells. One of them began to notice that their were some cell doors open. There were about 16 followers, so they spilt up in groups of four. The opened the cells doors to see why the where open. Curly, Nadine, Sid, and Phoebe sprayed the pepper spray at the followers. One of the dropped the keys to the cell. Phoebe grabbed the keys. The kids quickly slammed the cell doors behind them. Curly, Sid, and Nadine grabbed their stuff and ran up the stairs.

Phoebe quickly unlocked the cell doors that her classmates, Arnold's parents', and the chaperone's were in. All of them grabbed their stuff and quickly ran up the stairs. Phoebe had succeed with Helga's plan. When Phoebe reached the top of the stairs, she saw everyone had gotten out safely. She noticed that there were two strangers with them.

"Mr. Simmons, who are those two people?" asked Pheobe.

"Believe it or not, these two people are Arnold's parents," answered Mr. Simmons. " This is Miles and Stella."


	12. La Corazon

"You're Arnold's Parents?!" gasped Phoebe.

"Yes," answered Miles.

"I've heard so many stories about you," stated Phoebe. " Arnold's talked about you saving the green eyed people many times. You left and never came back because the green eyed people were sick. I read in your journal that La Sombra was after something called the "La Corazon". What is it?"

"The La Corazon, is the a sacred artifact of the green eyed people. We retrieved it from La Sombra, after he stole it from them," answered Stella. "No one has seen it, because it is secret item of the green eyed people."

"But, you got your hands on it, you must have seen it?" asked Phoebe.

"No, we didn't," answered Miles. "It was wrapped up and we didn't look at it."

"So tell me, why didn't you make it back?" asked Phoebe.

"Our friend Eduardo came and told us the green eyed people were struck down with a diseases. Many had died out. We left our son with my parents, hoping we'd back in a week," explained Miles. "But, we left behind an important item. It was my journal, I drew a map of the area that we traveled in. Since we didn't have the map, we were lost. It had been a long time, since we had been here. We ended up being caught by La Sombra. Our plane was stolen, so we've been in the jungle ever since. We tried to escape many times, but we were always caught."

"The last time we escaped we were chasing La Sombra on horses. He was trying to locate the La Corazon. We were able to stop him, but we were caught in the process," added Stella.

"Tell me about Eduardo," asked Phoebe.

"He was our closet friend. But, we haven't seen him in years," answered Miles. " I don't know what happened to him."

Phoebe remembered seeing the steam boat, when they were on the plane. She began to tell Arnold's parents about it and she told them about seeing a good view of him. Mr. Simmons began to talk about the seeing the steam boat up close from the airport. He began to describe seeing a man that looked like Eduardo.

"Eduardo's alive?!" gasped Stella. "Why haven't we seen him."

"Maybe he is working for La Sombra?" answered Mr. Simmons. "I heard that La Sombra took Helga, Gerald and Arnold out into the jungle. He wanted to find the city of the green eyed people."

"He is probably after the La Corazon," gasped Miles.

Mr. Simmons instructed Mr. Wartz and Olga to take the rest of the class to safety. Then it was just Arnold's parents', Mr. Simmons, and Phoebe.

"Mr. Simmons, what are we going to do?" asked Phoebe.

"We're going to go try to find Arnold, Gerald, and Helga," answered Mr. Simmons. "I want you to come with us, since you traveled with them."

"Helga told me that they found the city of the green eyed people," stated Phoebe.

"Who?" asked Stella.

"Brainy and Helga," answered Phoebe. "He is remaining there for safety. Helga said that there are many entrances to the city. They will reveal the entrance to people that are trustworthy. They are helping Helga and others lead La Sombra to a fake location."

Arnold's parents, Phoebe, and quickly rushed out of the camp into the jungle to find Arnold, Gerald, and Helga. Meanwhile, Helga was leading them to the towards the fake location.

"At this location, I want to find La Corazon," stated La Sombra. "Your parents have stopped me from finding it."

"Hey, are you a treasure hunter?" asked Helga.

"You bet," answered La Sombra.

"Do you have a steamboat?" asked Gerald.

"Well, I had someone be the captain of it," answered La Sombra. "Why?"

"When we came here, we saw a man that had a tall hat, dark skin, and a black beard," answered Arnold. "He was my parents' closet friend. His name was Eduardo. After they left to come here years ago, he was never heard from again. Do know about him?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" answered La Sombra. "He is alive."

"Really, where is he?" asked Arnold.

"I am Eduardo!" answered La Sombra.

"You don't look like him," answered Arnold.

"Arnold, he must have shaved the beard off and quit wearing the hat," gasped Helga.

"Your friend is correct," answered La Sombra. " I knew about the essay contest and I knew all about you. I knew you went to PS 118. I knew you'd try to enter the contest. So I made sure you won."

"How?" asked Arnold.

"I was one of the judges," answered La Sombra.

Helga had a lot on her mind. Who would help them? Where was the monkey? Where was the rest of the class? They were getting close to the location. Helga knew where it would be. It was near a rope bridge. In front of it would be a statue. The kids wondered what it was.

"At last, the La Corazon!" shouted La Sombra. "It is all mine!"

He ran over and picked up the statue. As soon as he grabbed it, he started to run to the rope bridge. Arnold, Gerald, and Helga followed him. While they were walking across the bridge, Arnold noticed that the bridge was wasn't very strong. He heard the ropes begin to break.

"The bridge isn't going to hold up much longer!" shouted Arnold. "We need to get to the other side!"

All of them began to run across the bridge. La Sombra was slower than them becacuse he was carrying the statue. The kids made it across safely. The bridge collapsed just as La Sombra was about to get to the other side. He was holding the statue in one hand; and he was holding on to the bridge with his other hand.

"Eduardo, La Sombra, or whatever your name is, you are going to have to let go of the statue!" shouted Gerald.

"Never!" answered La Sombra. "I've waited years to find treasure like this! It is an item from the hidden city!"

"You don't know what it is," pointed out Arnold.

La Sombra managed to throw the statue to cliff below him. He began to climb down. Arnold saw that there was a monkey near by.

"Arnold that's the monkey that I told you about!" declared Helga. "It wants us to follow it."

Helga, Gerald, and Arnold began to follow the monkey. They followed it around a narrow path that lead to the cave. There was a rope ladder at the end of the cave. They saw someone who wanted them to follow. The kids followed that person up the rope ladder. They saw ancient ruins all around them. Several of their classmates, Mr. Wartz, and Olga were already there.

"We're in the hidden city!" gasped Arnold.

Olga started running to Helga.

"Here we go again!" remarked Helga.

"Helga, you're safe!" cried Olga. "I was wondering about you baby sister!"

Some of the green eyed people came out to see Arnold. He was a legend to the green eyed people, since he was miracle baby. They believed that when he was born he stopped a volcano.

"Hey, where's Phoebe?" gasped Helga. "She should be here!"

"She stayed behind with your teacher and two other people," answered one of the green eyed people. "The two people looked familiar."

"Do you know where they are?" asked Helga.

"Some where near the jungle, " responded the leader. "We promised you that we'd help you. They are close to where to La Sombra is. We saw him drop the statue and he climbed down the rope to retrieve it."

"I'm going back!" declared Arnold. "Those two could be my parents!"

He put his duffle bag down.

"Arnold, is the map and the journal in your backpack?" asked Gerald.

"Yes," answered Arnold.

"Be careful," warned Gerald.

"I will," answered Arnold.

"I'm going too!" interrupted Helga.

"Very well," stated the leader of the green eyed people. "We've got people all over the area to help you, if you need it. Follow the monkey and you'll find the people you wish to find."

Helga put her duffle down by Arnold's. They began to follow the monkey. Gerald just stood there.

"That's one bold kid!" declared Helga. "Good luck Arnold and Helga."


	13. Retracing Steps

Arnold and Helga retraced their steps to try to find Pheobe, Mr. Simmons, and Arnold's parents. He was curious about knowing how those two people were. Maybe they were Miles and Stella.

"Helga did you see what the people looked like?" asked Arnold.

"No, I didn't. I am sorry," apologized Helga.

"I gave Phoebe the locking picking kit and pepper stray," explained Helga. "Gerald and I didn't see those two people. At least I don't think he did."

"I wish you asked him," replied Arnold.

"I wish I did too," answered Helga." I know this is hard on you."

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden," questioned Arnold. "You bought me my back pack for my birthday and you are going out of your way to help me find my parents."

"I actually like you," admitted Helga. "I've always loved you. You were the first person was ever nice to me. Growing up, my parents only paid attention Olga. She once told me that she was in my shoes. Olga hates how she has to get perfect grades and live a prefect life."

"I wish you told me that you've liked me," said Arnold. "It would have saved us both from arguments. I always wondered why you pulled pranks on me."

"I didn't know how to tell you," confessed Helga. "I had shrines in my room built to you. I wrote poems about you."

"So, that pink book I found on the bus was yours?" gasped Arnold.

"It was," stated Helga. "I know you are going to ask if anyone knows I like you. Phoebe knows and Dr. Black know. Dr. Black got me to confess in a counseling session. She told me to tell you how I feel about you when I was ready. I was ready to tell you know."

"Ever since we saved the neighborhood, I suspected that you liked me," smiled Arnold.

"I know, I read your essay that you wrote for the essay contest," explained Helga. "I helped you with it."

"I remember," said Arnold. "I couldn't have won without your help."

"I just wanted you to find your parents," declared Helga. "I wanted you to know what your parents are like. Hopefully, they are better than Big Bob and Miriam. Bob is always concerned about his Beeper Empire. Miriam doesn't pay much attention to me."

"What about Olga?" asked Arnold.

"She treats me like a baby," admitted Helga. "She never gives me space."

Anrold and Helga continued to walk through the jungle. They talked about Helga's life and how she felt about him. Arnold was glad that he actually found out that Helga liked him. Never again would he have to worry about her bullying him or being called Football head. Both of them went farther into the jungle. There was huge narrow path that had twists and turns every where.

"Arnold, there four specks down below us!" cried Helga.

They looked down at the four specks. Helga and Arnold recognized that two of those specks were Mr. Simmons and Pheobe.

"The other two must be my parents!" gasped Arnold. "Come on Helga!"

He grabbed her hand and they took of running. They reached a narrow edge that wasn't holding up really good. The edge collapsed and Arnold and Helga were holding on to the Edge. Arnold was holding on the edge and Helga had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Don't let go!" yelled Helga.

"I don't plan on it!" shouted Arnold. "The edge is collapsing!"

The edge of the cliff collapsed and Arnold and Helga fell several feet and landed in the water. Phoebe, Mr. Simmons, Miles, and Stella. Miles saw two people fall into the water. He started walking back down towards the water.

"What are you doing?" asked Stella.

"Two people fell in the water," explained Miles. "They need help."

"I'm coming with you," said Phoebe.

"He needs a first aide kit," declared Stella.

"I have one in my backpack," confirmed Phoebe.

"You can come," replied Miles.

"Look, I see a monkey!" cried Phoebe. "I think it wants us to follow it."

All four of them followed the monkey. The monkey was showing an entrance to the hidden city. It was looking at Mr. Simmons.

"I think the monkey wants you to follow him, Mr. Simmons!" stated Phoebe. "You go on. It's taking you to the hidden city."

"How do you know?" asked Mr. Simmons.

"I see this person standing at the rope ladder," answered Phoebe.

Mr. Simmons saw the person standing at the rope ladder. He left Phoebe and Arnold's parents. All of a sudden Gerald came down the ladder.

"What are you doing?" asked Phoebe.

"I got worried about Arnold," admitted Gerald. "I should have went with them."

He looked at Miles and Stella.

"No way!?" Gerald said in disbelief. "You're Arnold's parents?"

"We are," smiled Stella. "You must be Gerald. Phoebe has told us so much about you."

"I had to interrupt the conversation," apologized Miles. "We need to find those two people."

The monkey appeared again and it wanted them to follow it. All four of them followed the monkey. It took them through a short cut and they were standing close to the water.

"There are the two people!" shouted Miles.

Phoebe handed him the first aide kit and he went into the water and drug Helga and Arnold out of the water. They were both unconscious.

"Are they still breathing?" asked Stella.

"I checked for a pulse," said Miles. "They are both still breathing. I'm checking for some identification."

He saw the small blue hat floating in the water and she saw Arnold still had his back pack on. Miles unzipped the back pack and found his journal and the map he drew.

"Oh my!" gasped Miles. "I can't believe it's him."

He held up the small blue hat, the journal, and the map.

"We bought this blue hat for Arnold, when he was a year old!" Miles said tearfully. "I left the journal and map at home be accident. No one else had access to this map and journal, other than my parents and Arnold. This boy is Arnold!"

"No Way!" sobbed Stella. "How can you tell? Maybe someone stole these items from Arnold."

"This is really Arnold!" confirmed Gerald. "I'd know my best friend anywhere. And the girl is Helga."

"Gerald is right!" added Phoebe. "It is Arnold!"

Miles and Stella started cleaning Arnold and Helga's cuts. A few minutes later, Arnold and Helga woke up. He saw a man and a woman smiling and they were crying.

"Who are you?" asked Arnold. "Are you who I think you are?"

"Yes," answered Stella. "I'm your mother and this man is Miles, your father."

"It's really you!" Arnold said in disbelief.

Arnold was a strong person. But, he had been dreaming of this moment for a long time. At times, he wondered if it would ever happen. Tears started streaming down his face.

"I've missed you both so much!" sobbed Arnold.

"We've missed you too!" smiled Stella.

Miles and Stella wrapped their arms around Arnold and held him for a long time. All three of them were crying.

"I'm glad he's found his parents," said Gerald.

"Should we tell them about Edwardo?" asked Helga.

"Edwardo is alive?!" gasped Miles.

"He is," answered Arnold. "And he's La Sombra!"

"How do you know?" asked Stella.

"Arnold, Helga, and I were with him. He wanted to find the La Corazon," declared Gerald. "We know it was him because he said he shaved off his beard and quit wearing his hat. He threw the statue down below on a ledge below the cliff. And we climbed down to get it."

"Unbelievable!" Stella said in disbelief.

"Maybe we better go find him," suggested Miles.

All of them thought it was a good idea. The monkey was still with them and it acted like it wanted them to follow it. Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Miles and Stella followed the monkey. They hoped that they could find Edwardo before he made a huge mistake. But, by the time they got there, it was too late Edwardo jumped of the cliff to get the treasure that he lost. Miles and Stella were sad about what Edwardo was like. But, they were glad that they found their son at last. They finally met the green eyed people.

When it was time to go home, Miles and Stella went home with Arnold and his classmates. Everyone at the boarding house was glad to see them, especially Phil and Pookie. Miles and Stella were finally home and they decided their days of traveling were over. Meanwhile Arnold and Helga was a couple and he finally knew that Helga liked him. And the best part was Helga finally being nice to him. It took everyone awhile to adjust to Helga and Arnold being a couple because she had bullied him for so long. Arnold found out that he liked Helga and she became one of his best friends. But, most of all he was happy that he found his parents. His dream of finding them was finally a reality.

The End


End file.
